Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Requiem for the White Ranger
Angel Grove Cemetery 4:15 PM It was a perfectly beautiful April afternoon in Angel Grove, California. But not for everybody. Beneath the shade of trees at the Angel Grove Cemetery, Tommy Oliver’s friends and family had gathered to say their final goodbyes to him. Among the crowd were his sisters Chelsea and Joleen, his little brother Ted, his foster parents, his cousins, uncles and aunts, his friends and former teammates, and the parents of his friends. His best friend Jason laid a rose on the coffin, weeping, while Zack put his arms around him for comfort. Billy took his handkerchief from his coat’s breast pocket and wiped the tears that silently fell, rolling down his cheeks. Trini slipped her hand into Billy’s and laid her head on his shoulder. Tanya and Katherine had their hands around each other’s waist, crying with the rest. Rocky sobbed and said, “I’ll miss you, champ.” Adam followed Jason’s example and laid a rose on the coffin. Aisha tried to soothe Kimberly, but she tore away from her best friend’s grasp, pushed her way through the crowd, and kept running. She just had to run somewhere—anywhere—as if she had to escape from it all. Her mom called after her, “Kimberly! Kimberly!” But she was deaf to both her parents’ cries and her friends’ cries. Blinded by her tears, she didn’t notice where she was going. She ended up at the park, in their usual spot near the lake. It was here where she and Tommy had first kissed. This was always their place. And this was where it all ended. It was only a week ago. He was still alive. He was happy that Kimberly Hart—the girl of his dreams—had returned to Angel Grove. She flew in from Florida just to see him. Three years ago, Tommy had received a Dear John letter from her, saying that she was breaking up with him, and that she had found another guy. Since then, they never talked. Tommy moved on and started dating Katherine. But Katherine broke up with him as well. After three years and much nagging from Jason, Trini, and Aisha, he finally decided it was time to talk to her again. Flashback Angel Grove Domestic Airport 4:30 PM Tommy, Jason, and Adam were at the airport waiting for Kimberly to arrive. Jason spotted her, wearing a pink chemise and khakis, carrying her luggage. He called out to her excitedly, “Kim! Kimmie!” “Jase! Adam! Tommy!” she shouted back with a squeal. All three men ran to meet her. Jason enveloped her in a bear hug, Tommy kissed her on the cheek and took her luggage, and Adam shyly said hi. “So, are you back for good, Kim?” Tommy asked, no trace of bitterness in his voice. “Yeah. I’m back, and I’m back for good.” “Wow! Good to hear that.” “So, how’s it like in Florida?” Jason asked. “Well, pretty much like Angel Grove, except that there are no putties, no evil monsters, nothing of the sort. No Bulk and Skull either. But the weather’s much better here.” All four of them laughed, as they headed for the parking lot. “I’m glad you’re home, Beautiful,” Tommy said. Aisha’s apartment 6:30 PM The phone rang as Aisha was setting the table. Kim ran to the phone, but her best friend got to it first. Aisha picked it up. She recognized the familiar voice and frowned. “Look, Tommy. I know you’re excited to see Kim again and all, but come on! Let her rest first, okay?” “Aisha, I just want to talk to her. Wasn’t it you who said—” “I know what I said, Mr. Oliver. But let her rest. She needs it. You can come over and see her tomorrow. Okay?” “Sure. I have a better idea though. Tell her to meet me at our usual spot near the lake at Angel Grove Park. I’ll meet her there in the afternoon. I have classes in the morning.” “Okey-dokey then. I’ll relay the message to her. Anything more?” “Yeah. Tell her I’ll be waiting for her.” “Of course. I certainly will.” “Okay. Bye.” “Bye, Tommy. Ciao.” Kim sat on the couch dazed—still tired from her trip. She looked at Aisha, puzzled. Knowing what she was thinking, Aisha said, “Yeah, that was Tommy, alright.” “What’s he saying?” “He told me to tell you to meet him at your usual spot near the lake at Angel Grove Park.” “When?” Kim asked. “Tomorrow, at noon. He said he’ll be waiting for you.” “Anything else?” “Yeah. He told me to tell you that he still loves you,” Aisha teased, with a smile. Kim dismissed that last comment with a smirk and a wave of her hand. “Come on, girlfriend. Let’s eat. I’m hungry,” she said with a yawn. “And sleepy too,” she added with another yawn. Angel Grove Park The Lake 12:30 PM, the following day Tommy was standing in front of the lake, enjoying the afternoon April breeze. He sighed. He still loved her. Kim tentatively approached. Straight into the lions’ den, she thought. “Tommy?” she managed to say. Tommy turned around, startled. “Kim! Hi,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “So, what do you want to talk about?” Tommy hesitated. He looked away from her eyes. Drawing a deep breath, he said, “Kim, when you sent that letter—” “Tommy, I—” “Kim, you don’t need to explain. I understand.” “But Tommy—I never sent you that letter.” “What?” Tommy said, confused. “It was in your handwriting, Kim!” “Look, Tommy! I did not write that letter!” Kim said defensively. She sighed, and then she added, “It was part of a plan to get you out of the way. It was too late when I heard about it.” Tommy was still confused. “What plan?” he managed to say, at last. “When I was in Florida, one of the guys had his eye on me. I told him that we were involved, but he just wouldn’t stop.” Oh my God, Tommy thought. He wanted to beat the guy to pulp—whoever he was. Kim went on, “He had found an accomplice whose handwriting was similar to mine. He wanted you to think that I cheated on you. You know I wouldn’t do that, Tommy.” Kim couldn’t control her emotions and the dam burst. Oh my God. Tommy hugged her tight. “Oh my God, Kim. I’m s—sorry. I’m so sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know. I had no idea. All along, I thought it was you. I fell for it. I can’t believe I fell for it! Idiot! Can you ever forgive me for doubting you, Beautiful? Please tell me that you still love me, ‘cause I still do.” Kim looked into Tommy’s eyes and said, “Hey, you know what, it’s really my fault. I should have told you before. Don’t beat yourself up over it. Of course I forgive you, Tommy. I still love you. I always will. The whole time I was in Florida, I was thinking of you. I could never cheat on you, Handsome. I would never ever lie to you, or even hurt you. I wouldn’t—” “Shh... I know that. I know. It’s okay. I love you too,” Tommy said, rubbing her back. Then, drawing back a little, he looked into her eyes and brought his lips to hers. At first, it was just a light brush on the lips, then, it went deeper and gradually grew into a passionate kiss. Just then, they vanished in a streak of white and pink light. Command Center Tommy and Kim found themselves in the newly rebuilt Command Center, their arms still around each other. Realizing where they were, they snapped out of it. “Jase?” Tommy managed to say. Jason shrugged, not knowing what they were doing there either. Rocky pointed to a tube in the central part of the Command Center. They all looked up. “Zordon?” “Yes, Rangers. It is I, Zordon.” “But that’s impossible. It can’t be. You’re dead. I heard about Andros breaking your energy tube,” Billy stammered. “It is true, Billy. I died—sacrificed my life for all. But I was brought back to life by an unknown force.” “But for what purpose, Zordon?” Adam asked. “For one purpose and one purpose only. To warn you, Rangers—especially Tommy.” “Wh—why me?” “There is a prophecy concerning you, Tommy. And that prophecy must be fulfilled.” “A prophecy about what?” “It is said that the legendary ranger will fight his last battle with evil, but he must stand alone.” Tommy gulped. “A battle with whom, Zordon?” “A battle with Goldar.” They all stood aghast at Zordon’s words. “I don’t get it. Tommy must fight Goldar alone? Then why are we all here?” Jason quipped. “You will serve as backup, Rangers. The only time you must help him is when he loses the battle. Alpha, give them their morphers.” “Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Right away, Zordon.” Alpha 5 proceeded to give them their morphers. Starting from Tommy, all the way to Jason. Next, he gave the remainder to Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky. “Behold, the viewing globe,” Zordon’s voice boomed. The viewing globe showed Goldar materializing in the parking lot of Angel Grove Mall, the people screaming and scampering in fear. They all stood there, stunned. Tommy clenched his fists and his jaws. Kim was the first to break the silence. “Goldar? But—how is it possible? Wasn’t all evil destroyed when you sacrificed yourself, Zordon?” “Yes, Kimberly. But Goldar was awakened by a far greater force of evil.” “Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, Zordon! What do we do?” “Yeah, Zordon?” Zack asked. Tommy answered for Zordon. “Only thing we can do—fight him, like we did many times before. We’ve done it before; we can do it again—no matter the cost. I’ll go alone since the prophecy concerns me.” “No, Tommy,” Kim said with a mixture of sadness and panic in her voice. “You can’t go.” “I have to, Kim. It’s the only way.” “Then I’m coming with you.” “Yeah! Me too, T Man! I’m coming with you,” Zack joined in. “If you’re going, then I’m going. We can’t lose a comrade, Tommy,” Jason added sternly. “Besides, didn’t you hear what Zordon said? We’re going to be your back-up, bro.” And so, each in turn gave their word to Tommy. From Kimberly to Zack, to Jason, all the way down to Tanya Sloan. “Alright, then! It’s morphin time! Tigerzord!” “Mastodon!” “Pterodactyl!” “Triceratops!” “Saber-toothed Tiger!” “Tyrannosaurus!” “Zeo Ranger I, Pink!” “Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!” “Zeo Ranger III, Blue!” “Zeo Ranger IV, Green!” “Alright! Let’s do it, guys!” With that, they teleported out of the command center to the scene of battle. Trini was left in the Command Center to monitor the battle with Zordon and Alpha. Angel Grove Mall 12:50 PM They teleported to Angel Grove Mall where Goldar was waiting expectantly for them—or rather, for Tommy. “Ah! So we meet again at last, White Ranger! Too bad this is to be the last battle between you and me,” the monster growled, his voice mixed with a tinge of sadness. Tommy positioned himself, posing with a fighting stance, and so did the other Rangers. “Looks like we’ve got company! Very well! Watch as I finish off your comrade slowly!” “Not a chance, Goldar!” Jason said with a snarl, advancing forward. Zack held him back. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we, Rangers?” Goldar said, clenching his monstrous fists. He suddenly rushed at Tommy, throwing him off balance. The massive simian held on to Tommy’s throat, snarling at him, rendering him unable to move. With a sudden kick to Goldar’s gut, however, Tommy was able to free himself. “Is that how you fight, Goldar? I thought you fought better than that!” “Be patient, White Ranger! Your end will surely come,” the simian said with a laugh of evil. It was Tommy’s turn to rush at his opponent. With Saba in hand, he charged. Their swords clashed for what seemed to be like an eternity, with sparks flying everywhere, both receiving blows from each other—with Goldar reciprocating every blow—kick for kick, punch for punch, sword thrust for sword thrust, until both grew weary. Tommy wounded the monster at least six times. They watched in horror, however, as Goldar lifted Tommy up and threw him down on the ground, knocking Tommy’s Saba out of his hand. Goldar’s blade was at his throat. He kicked the monster in the groin, causing him to fall back. He grabbed his Saba, but Goldar had regained his footing. “Goodbye, White Ranger! It is a pity I have to slay you! I will finish you once and for all!” Sword in hand, he attacked ferociously, running his sword through Tommy’s gut. Tommy began to cough up blood. The blade went through his gut and out of his back. Goldar withdrew his sword and watched as the legendary Ranger fell back, bleeding. Tommy held his stomach where Goldar’s blade had skewered it. Jason and Kim rushed to his side. “Tommy! Are you alright?” “I’m fine, bro. Don’t worry.” “No, you’re not okay,” Kim said with a sob. “At last, I have avenged my Queen! I have fulfilled my oath,” Goldar said, raising his sword and both his fists in triumph. “Now, we’ll avenge our friend!” Jason said, as he rushed at Goldar, taking his blaster from its holster and firing at the vile creature. The other Rangers followed suit and charged at the simian in one fell swoop. Kim was the only one left to tend Tommy, breathing a silent prayer that he’d somehow make it. Tommy stood up weakly. Kim tried to stop him, but to no avail. “I’ll finish him off. Saba, let’s do it.” “Just like old times, Tommy,” the talking sword replied. “Yeah. Just like old times.” With that, Tommy joined in the fray, concentrating on the monster, with him and the others taking turns in attacking the monstrous simian with their weapons, kicks, and punches. Jason initiated a final attack on the monster, commanding the Rangers to form the Power Cannon. “Power Axe!” Zack shouted “Power Bow!” “Power Lance!” “Power Daggers!” “Power Sword!” The simian’s massive body exploded and turned into dust. Tommy, exhausted by the loss of blood, his eyes now glazing over, fell to the ground. The Rangers rushed to his side, surrounding him. He took off his helmet for lack of air. Kim knelt by his side, crying, cradling him in her arms. The others were now crying too. Kimberly removed her helmet as well, and said with a sad smile, “Tommy, it’s me, Kimberly.” “Beautiful? Is that you?” “It’s me,” Kim sobbed. “Hold me, Kim. I’m so cold. C—cold,” Tommy said with a cough, blood coming out of his mouth. Kim held him tight, crying. “You’ll be okay, Handsome. You’ll be okay. Shh... Shh...” “I love you,” Tommy mouthed. “I love you too,” she mouthed back, unable to speak because of the lump in her throat. “I’ll always be with you, Beautiful.” “No, Tommy! Don’t say goodbye—not now. Don’t leave me, Tommy. Please! You can’t die. You cant leave us. You can’t leave me,” she protested. “No, Beautiful. You have to go on,” Tommy said with a cough. He added, “Go on without me.” “No! No! I can’t go on, Tommy. Please! Not without you—I can’t. I can’t go on without you.” “Remember that s—song you wrote for me? Memories never die. In our hearts, they’ll always live and never say goodbye,” Tommy said, with coughs and gasps for air in between. “No.” “Kiss me one last time, Beautiful. I’ll be taking those memories with me.” Kim leaned over to kiss his blood-drenched lips. Then, she kissed his forehead. “Goodbye, Handsome,” she said with a sob. There, Tommy died in her arms. Kim continued to sob. “No, no! No,” she kept saying, over and over, as she rocked the lifeless Tommy in her arms. Jason knelt beside her, removed his helmet, and reached out to close Tommy’s eyelids. “Let’s go. Let’s get out of here. There’s nothing left for us to do,” Jason said, and everyone deferred to him. They teleported back to the Command Center with heavy hearts. The Command Center Infirmary It was a pitiful sight, as Tommy lay lifeless on the operating table. Billy, for the first time in his life, acted stupid. He checked for a pulse—even one weak beat—in Tommy’s body. But it was a false hope—only a false hope. “There’s nothing we can do about it, man,” Zack said, putting a hand on Billy’s shoulder, his voice tinged with pain. Billy brushed him off, as tears started to fall, stinging his eyes. He shut them tightly until it hurt. “If only we could’ve done something to save him,” Billy’s voice cracked. “If only—if only,” Jason repeated. “It’s all my fault! I acted too late,” he said, falling on his knees in tears, and pounding the floor with his fists. “No, Jason. It wasn’t your fault. We saved him. We saved him,” Adam said, kneeling down beside Jason, trying to ease his pain. But even he didn’t believe his own words. “No! I agree with Jason. We couldn’t save him. What we only did was avenge him. We’re not fit to be Rangers anymore! What kind of Rangers are we? We let Tommy die,” Rocky burst out, crying, banging his fist on the operating table. There was a long pause. Suddenly, Zordon’s voice boomed, piercing the silence. “You have done enough, Rangers. Even if you could have saved Tommy, the prophecy had to be fulfilled.” “Damn that prophecy, Zordon!” “Hey! Watch your tongue, Rocky!” Jason snapped at Rocky angrily. Rocky raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” “I know how you feel, Rangers. I wish I could have done something myself to save Tommy. But a prophecy is a prophecy, and it must be fulfilled. There was nothing any of us could have done,” Zordon said in a solemn tone. “Then why’d you even call on us to help him if we couldn’t have done anything to save him?” Jason asked, embittered. “You saved him, Jason. He was able to destroy Goldar with your help. But he had to die. That was what the prophecy was all about—a Ranger sacrificing his life.” All fell silent, as tears continued to fall. The girls put their arms around each other for comfort. Kim broke away, however, and made her way to the operating table. Even at 20, she still believed in fairytales. “Kim, wha—what are you doing?” Trini asked. “You know me, Trini. I’m a believer in fairytales. I’m standing here wishing that this was all just a bad dream—a fairytale-gone-bad at some point, but a happy ending, nonetheless.” Aisha shook her head sympathetically at Kim’s notion. But she paid no attention to that. She leaned over to kiss Tommy’s lips. “Come on, Handsome. Time to wake up,” she said, her voice sad and bitter. After having kissed Tommy, once on the lips, and once on the forehead, the dam broke once more, and she sobbed uncontrollably. End of flashbacks. Angel Grove Park 4:30 PM The lake Jason knew just where to find Kimberly. He knew she would be near the lake. Sure enough, he found her there, crying. “Hey, they’re done. Aren’t you gonna say goodbye to Tommy? Besides, Kimmie, it’s not good for you to stay here. Isn’t it painful for you—I mean being here?” he said with a bitter smile. “You go on ahead. I’ll be right with you.” “Hey, come on, Kim. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Jason said soothingly. “He died knowing you still love him. That’s what matters. He said he’ll always be with you.” “I know. But it just won’t be the same without him.” “Shh... I know. It’ll never be the same without Tommy,” Jason said as he hugged her tight. “There’s no way anyone could replace Tommy.” “Exactly my point, Kim. He lives on in here—in our hearts,” Jason said, touching his chest. “Remember? Memories never die. In our hearts, they’ll always live and never say goodbye.” As Jason spoke those words, it was as if Tommy himself was with them there, at that moment. It was an eerie feeling for the two friends, but it comforted them, nonetheless. “You’re right. He lives on in our hearts,” Kim said with a sigh of relief. “So, let’s go? They’re leaving.” “Yeah. Sure. Let’s go.” They walked back to the cemetery, with a smile on their lips, knowing that Tommy would always be with them. Scott Residence 3:00 PM Later that week The doorbell rang and Mrs. Scott ran to open the door. “Well, come right in, kids! Jason’s in the living room,” she said with a smile. “Thanks Mrs. Scott,” came Billy’s polite reply. They entered the house, and they saw Jason reading a letter. He looked up. “Oh, hey, you guys! Glad you made it.” “What’s this all about, Rex?” Kim asked. “Yeah, Jason? What’s going on?” Trini added. “Sit down, and I’ll tell you all about it.” They sat down—Kim and Zack sitting beside Jason on the couch, Rocky and Aisha sitting on the loveseat opposite them, Billy sitting on the chaise lounge, and Trini, Adam, Kat, and Tanya were sitting on the floor. Jason cleared his throat. “Before I begin,” he said, “I want you to know that this is weird.” “Hey, this is Angel Grove. How weird can it be?” Rocky said sarcastically. “Are you listening, or what?” “Okay, okay. Sorry.” “Just read the letter, will you?” Billy said rather impatiently, which was out of character. “Alright. But I’m telling you guys, this is Twilight-Zone-weird. Anyhow, I found this on my desk a couple of days ago.” “Who is it from?” Trini inquired. “You’ll know soon enough. Anyway, here goes. It says, ‘Guys, don’t worry about me. You did the best you could. Zordon was right. It was a prophecy that had to be fulfilled. You couldn’t have done anything. Just remember our good memories together. I want you guys—all of you, not just Kimberly—to move on’.” “Is this a joke, Jase? That sounds like Tommy,” Adam remonstrated. Jason ignored Adam’s comment. “He says, ‘Kim, you’ve always been the girl I love—right from the start. I want you to forgive me for believing you wrote that letter. I’ll always love you. To Kat, I know you loved me, and I’m thankful for that. I wish for nothing but your happiness’.” Tears began to fall—first Kim, then Kat. “‘Trini, you may not know this, but I love you too. Nothing romantic, though. The love I have for you is that of a big brother’s love for his little sister. Billy, I’ve always believed in you, man. I know you’ll get far in life. Take care of my little sister, okay? I know you love her. She loves you too. Jase, if Trini is my little sister, you’re my big brother. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had’.” Jason read those lines with a sob. He continued, “‘I’ll never forget you, bro, ever—how you broke Rita’s spell and freed me, the way you welcomed me into the team. Take care of Kim for me, will you? Zack Man, thanks for the song you and Kimberly wrote for me. It was an inspiration to me during the darkest points in my life. I’m grateful to you for that. Adam, keep on dreaming, man. You’ll reach your goal someday. You’ll become sensei. You’ll have your own dojo. Just believe in yourself, Adam. Rock, slow down on the appetite, okay? You’re the coolest dude I’ve ever met’.” Jason paused. Everyone was crying now. He went on, “‘Aisha, there are two things I’ll never forget about you. Number one, the warm friendship that you’ve given me. Number two, your warm beautiful smiles. You make everyone’s day, you know that? And last, but not least, Tanya. I hope Adam takes care of you. If he won’t, I’ll come back and clonk him on the head to teach him a lesson. There—I said it all. I don’t want to say this is goodbye. I want you all to move on—to remember me. I’ll always be with you. You’re my best friends. I love you, guys. And may the Power protect you’.” Zack took the paper from Jason with trembling hands. “‘Signed with love, Tommy’.” “It is Tommy. I recognize his handwriting.” Zack passed the letter on to Billy. It hit him, as realization dawned. He recognized it too. “You’re right, Zack. Affirmative. This is Tommy’s handwriting.” For some moments, everyone just sat there, crying. Then, they understood. Kim took her guitar and started strumming. “This is a tribute—an ode, if you will—to Tommy, from all of us, here.” Down the road, we never know What life may have in store Winds of change will rearrange Our lives more than before But you’ll never stand alone, my friend Memories never die In our hearts, they’ll always live And never say goodbye. They all joined hands as they offered their requiem for the White Ranger. The paper flew out of Billy’s hand, never to be seen again. Epilogue: Angel Grove Cemetery The following day 6:00 PM Kimberly stood in front of Tommy’s gravestone, deep in thought. Tommy, I know this is what you want. So, I’m moving on. But before I let you go, I want you to know how much I love you. I would never write that letter, Tommy. “Get off the guilt-trip, Beautiful. It’s a train to nowhere. Didn’t we just talk about this?” came a familiar voice. Recognizing whose voice it was, Kim jumped with a start, screaming. “T—To—Tom—Tommy?” she stammered. And there he was, standing in front of her, wearing a white shirt, and white khakis. He was barefoot. He opened his arms to her, but she drew back. “But you’re—” “Dead? I know. I just came to see you one last time. And I heard what you wanted to say already. Kim, I forgive you. I love you. Isn’t that enough?” He cupped her chin. “I guess it is.” “Well then, get off the guilt-trip. It’s a train to nowhere. Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it. Okay?” “I know, Tommy. I’m trying not to.” She hugged him so tight, as if she never wanted to let him go. “I love you, Beautiful,” he said, wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. “I love you too, Handsome. And I forgive you. You know that.” “I know. I know that. Now, forgive yourself.” He brought his lips to hers, kissing her hard, and long. A puff of wind blew in their direction, and in two minutes, Tommy was gone. Trini walked up to Kim and said, “Hey, Kim.” Startled, she turned around. “Trini! Hi! I was just, uh, just—I was... Talking to Tom—” she was surprised to see that Tommy was gone. “But he—he was just... Where’d he go? He was just here a minute ago.” “Mmhm? Talking to Tommy, I see. Whatever you say, Kimmie. Well, I’ll be waiting for you in the car, okay?” “Sure. You go on ahead. I’ll follow.” Trini walked off in the other direction, while Kim watched the fading sunset. “Goodbye, Handsome. I’ll always love you.” Then, she followed Trini to the car. Just then, on the horizon, a falcon soared overhead. Somehow, in her heart of hearts, Kim knew it was Tommy. It had been his symbol. The Falcon—even in his death, he was one with the Falcon. And now, it would serve as Kimberly’s guide—a light to her in her darkest moments, a symbol of hope for her and for the others—a beacon, shining like the North Star in the darkest of nights. Tommy would always be with them. The Falcon—winged lord of the skies—forever guiding the Frog, Bear, Ape, and Wolf. But most of all, forever guiding the Crane.